ORA VEZ TU!
by Real Nozomi
Summary: Mojo en la carcel; Miss. Keane adopta a los rowdy, regreso a clases, Miss. Keane se convierte en coordinadora general de la escuela secundaria de Tokyo, los Rowdy, por ser sus hijos van a la escuela, ellas se eencuentran con ellos: el mundo es pequeño y todo se puede repetir 3 veces; haci que no deves de sorprenderte si algún día llegas a decirle a alguien: ¡¿OTRA VEZ TU!
1. Chapter 1

Tuve unos problemas con mi cuenta de Nozomi Blood hací que ´para seguirle a la historia de JD juertes declaraciones hice otra; si quieren leer el primer capítulo lean JD juertes declaraciones o PPGZ and RRBZ el secreto de una historia de amor

Los revews del fic son aquí plis


	2. una semana con mi nueva mamá

Episodio 2-Una semana con mi nueva mama (lo unico que se me ocurrió)

-diálogos-

(PENSAMIENTOS Y/O ACLARACIONES)

(_Mis pensamientos_)

*sonidos… o intentos*

Este segundo episodio se lo dedico a PPGXRRBX3: mi primer revew te damos gracias: Nozomi Blood (dueña de la cuenta fanfic), mi amigo/enemigo Yuki-Ryu (me ayuda a crear las peleas entre Kojiro y Kaoru), Aika (escenas románticas) Rina Moon (mi consejera).

Sugerencias, comentarios en los revews (_porfa_).

~O~

Ya habían pasado casi una semana y media desde que ellos fueron al orfanato. Los tres estaban en la misma habitación, Butch estaba sentado en una cama, tipo litera como la que tenían en casa de Mojo, Brick estaba en la cama de arriba y Boomer estaba sentado en una silla giratoria y se estaba dando vueltas:

Makoto: -wuiiiiiiii!- estaba gritando mientras daba vueltas en la silla hasta que su hermano ojiverde lo detuvo poniendo la mano en el respaldo de la silla

Kojiro: -detente- una señora de cabello rubio y corte de señora de los sesentas se asomo por la ventana

-niños, una señorita viene a verlos- los 3 se sorprendieron y salieron de la habitación siguiendo a la señora rubia, llegaron a la sala de entrevistas donde se hallaron a una señora de cabellos negros que sonreía feliz mente al ver a los tres niños entrando a la habitación

-chicos ella es la señorita Keane, ella viene para adoptarlos- lo tres sentaron para prepararse para la entrevista, pero la señora güera detuvo a Brick tomándole el hombro, el volteo a verla,

-no será necesario, la señorita Keane accedió a adoptarlos sin entrevista-

Keane: -Vamos chicos- la señora rubia les hizo la seña de que la siguieran y ellos hicieron caso.

Día 1:

Al salir se encontraron con una Scape 2008 color rojo y al ver que la señorita Keane se subió ellos hicieron lo mismo

Keane: -chicos, hoy va a ser un día especial, por que hoy…- en ese momento soltó el volante para voltearlos a ver en los asientos de la parte de atrás del auto

Keane: -vamos de compras- los tres se alarmaron y empezaron a gritar:

Momotaro: -¡el volante!-

Makoto: -¡un auto!-

Kojiro: -¡un anciano!- la señorita Keane reacciono al momento tomando el volante y tratando de retomar el control. Empezó a reír y ellos también solo que con el corazón en la garganta apunto de salirse y nerviosamente con una gotita anime en la cabeza.

Se estacionaron en el estacionamiento del centro comercial y la señorita Keane los empujo hasta la puerta. Rápidamente entraron a la primera tienda que hallaron y su madre apenas entro tomo 20 prendas para cada quien y los tomo del brazos a los tres para llevarlos a los vestidores donde ya adentro les empezó a aventar ropa por encima de la puerta para que ellos se la probaran y luego salieran a modelarla afora donde ella les ponía accesorios y asentía o negaba con la cabeza. Después le pidió ayuda a una chica que la asesoren y para cuando acordaron ya tenia como 15 empleadas dando ropa y opiniones sobre los chicos _(y claro no faltaba una que otra que se pusiera a chulearlos entre ellas_) los chicos fuera de los probadores posaban para que su madre les diera opinión y al parecer los que mas lo disfrutaban eran Butch y Boomer, Brick se sentía mas humillado que alagado por eso ponía esas caras cuando veía a sus dos hermanos.

Del otro lado del centro comercial:

Miyako: -la verdad pienso que ese color se te veía muy bien no se por que no te gusto ese vestido- dijo Miyako que tenia como unas cinco bolsas de diferentes Boutiques

Kaoru: -por eso, por que era un vestido- le respondió Kaoru con una gotita anime en la cabeza.

Miyako: -oh por favor es el vestido más hermoso que eh visto, además, tienes que hallar uno para el baile de inicio de cursos-

Kaoru: -uf, aun no entiendo por que sigo viniendo con ustedes, tu…- señalo a Miyako

Kaoru: -te la pasas comprando ropa, y tu…-señalo a Momoko

Kaoru: -te la pasas tragando-

Miyako: -¡Kaoru!-

Kaoru: -¿¡que!? Esta huerca no come traga- soltó una risa que contagio a Miyako. Iban frente a ellas, los RRBZ (obviamente no los reconocieron por traer cajas de zapatos que les cubrían la cara) y la señorita Keane

Keane: -hola niñas-

Momoko: -hola Keane sensei-

Miyako: -¿de compras?-

Keane: -si, con mi nuevos hijos- las tres se voltearon a ver y luego voltearon a ver a su maestra

Kaoru: -oh ¿enserio, y donde? están

Keane: -ahí- ella volteó a atrás donde estaban Brick Butch Boomer -ellos son Brick Boomer y Butch pero desde ahora son Momotaro, Makoto y Kojiro-

Las tres se presentaron

-Momoko-

-Kaoru-

-Miyako-

-bueno adiós- las tres se despidieron de beso de la señorita Keane.

Día 2:

Eran las 9:45 de la mañana la señorita Keane se levanto de la cama, se puso un delantal y fue a la cocina, estaba haciendo de almorzar cuando…

Kojiro: -ah- escucho que alguien bostezaba y se asomo

Keane: -ah, Kojiro, hola hijo- el la miro desconcertado, luego volteo hacia atrás y se señalo a si mismo con cara de interrogación:

Kojiro: -¿con quien hablas?-

Keane: -contigo claro, ese es el nombre que te puse ayer, desde ahora ese es tu nombre-

Kojiro: -ah, si- bostezo otra vez y se asomo a la cocina -¿Por qué sale humo de la cocina?- ella lo volteo a verlo y luego a la cocina y se alarmo al ver que su sincronizada estaba apunto de estallar en llamas. Corrió hacia la cocina para tratar de apagar la sincronizada Kojiro solo la miraba entretenido la escena. Cuando al fin lograron apagar el desayuno su mama empezó a llorar cómicamente

Keane: T-T -buaaaaaaa, no hago nada bien no voy a terminar el desayuno y tengo que ir a la capacitación de maestros buaaaaaaaaaa-

Kojiro:-tranquila, creo que yo puedo hacer el almuerzo- tartamudeó

Keane: -gracias, iré a dormir- subió rápidamente las escaleras y a Kojiro le salió una gotita tipo anime y camino a la cocina tratando de aprender como usar la estufa y entonces… descubrió el encendedor.

Día 3:

Eran las dos de la tarde y la señorita Keane había llevado a los niños a comer al centro (como el del saltillo) fueron a sushitto y de ahí fueron a darle la vuelta. Iban por la calle y Momotaro sintió un brillo que pasaba por su rostro y lo enceguecía, volteó a ver de donde provenía esa luz y... Justo de donde provenía esa luz, se encontraba el amor de su vida: en el aparador de una tienda de música vio una guitarra color rojo cereza con toques negros. Se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Keane: -Niños, ¿donde esta Bri, digo Momotaro?- los dos pusieron cara de inocencia

Makoto: -creo que lo vi entrar a una tienda de música-, la señorita Keane se asomo a la tienda y si, justamente ahí estaba Momotaro apreciando como niño pequeño cada una de las guitarras. A la señorita Keane le daba un poco de miedo entrar, digo y a quien no, habían cosas tipo gótico por todas partes **(**_sin ofender a la gente gótica, siempre me ha gustado su estilo pero me da un poquitín de miedo, no me gusta criticar por la vestimenta pero se me afigura gente un poco agresiva, bueno, aveces soy agresiva_**) **

-Momotaro- la señorita Keane le hablo desde el marco de la puerta y al observar bien el panorama por dentro de la tienda su hijo era el unico vestido de color a diferencia de los demás. De inmediato salió de la tienda seguida de su hijo ojirojo.

Momotaro: -Ese lugar fue fantástico...- Momotaro platicaba emocionado sobre la tienda y sus productos

Keane: -me da pánico ese lugar por eso no entre- dijo la señorita Keane con voz seria y muy tranquila soltó un suspiro y con voz resignada dijo -pero si te gusta eso de las guitarras eléctricas te puedo pagar unos cursos- a Momotaro se le ilumino la cara

Día 4:

La mañana estaba fresca, si no hubiera sido por que su mama cocino en vez de Kojiro hubiera sido la mañana perfecta

Sr. Keane: -chicos hoy los dejare salir, y tengo que estar en contacto con ustedes, hací que les comprare celulares- los tres festejaron y en menos de 2 segundos ya estaban arriba de la camioneta llegaron a una tienda de celulares y su mama les compro un Samsung galaxy S3 a cada uno** (**_yo quiero uno T-T_**) y **junto con ello ¥50 **(**_a mi muy apenas me dan $15_**). **

-Los dejare en el centro- los tres bajaron rápidamente de el auto y se dividieron tomando diferentes calles cada uno.

Con Momotaro:

Ibo por la calle cuando paso cerca de una heladería no se pudo resistir las ganas de entrar y ya adentro se tropezó con una chica de cabello color naranja muy parecida a el

-oh, lo siento, ¿estas bien?- Momoko levanto la mirada y justo frente a el estaba un chico muy parecido a ella que le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse después de unos segundos reacciono

Momoko: -¿ah?, eh, si- parpadeo 3 veces rápidamente y tomo la mano que el le extendía

Momotaro: -hola soy Momotaro- a ella le sonaba el nombre

Momoko: -¿el hijo de la señorita Keane?- a el le impactó la pregunta

Momotaro:-eh, si, tu eres...-

Momoko: -Momoko, mucho gusto,- ella le dio una sonrisa que reflejaba amistad y enrojecía a Momotaro.

Con Makoto y Kojiro:

Iban caminando por la calle cuando Makoto desvió la mirada en un arcade

Makoto: -wow- entro sin pensarlo dos veces seguido por su hermano ojiverde y embobado por las luces y lo divertido que se veía. Paso de jugar como un aficionado a ser un experto

3 horas después…

Kojiro: -ya jugaste esa cosa como 37 veces, ¿ya nos podemos ir?- Makoto no respondió solo siguió jugando

Kojiro: -¿sabes que?, olvídalo me voy por mi cuenta- Kojiro salió del Arcade y se detuvo en la puerta volteando a ver si su hermano lo seguía, cosa que no sucedió lo que provocó que el se fuera a un lugar llamado las gotchas.

En otro lado de la ciudad:

Kaoru estaba en su cuarto, Dai se asomo por la puerta

Dai-¿lista para ser derrotada?- ella se levantó de inmediato y salió de su casa seguida por sus hermanos

Kaoru: -ni lo piensen idiotas-

Dai: -papa nos vamos a llevar el auto-

Kaoru: -corran lentos- gritó el hermano menor de Kaoru empujando a sus hermanos mayores para que salieran de la casa.

Dai:-llegamos- Dai bajo de el auto

Hermano menor (_no se me su nombre_): -¿lista para ser derrotada?- dijo el hermano menor de Kaoru

Kaoru: -no lo creo enano- dijo Kaoru entrando al lugar, Dai pagó y entraron. Estaban apunto de terminar la batalla, Kaoru era muy buena pero había un chico que le hacia la competencia. El casco que tenía no dejaba ver su rostro pero al pareces era alto y muy bueno (**EN LAS GOTCHAS**). Kaoru dio una pirueta en el suelo, se escondió tras una caja, el chico iba tras ella, estaba apunto de dispararle a Kaoru cuando ella dio el primer golpe tirándolo al piso. Se acabo la batalla, Kaoru se acercó al chico aún con el casco puesto y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse:

Kaoru: -nada mal- el rechazó la mano y se paro por cuenta propia

Kojiro: -soy mejor que tu- refunfuñó quitándose el casco

-¿a si, entonces por que te gane?- dijo Kaoru con sarcasmo

Kojiro: -pura coincidencia que un enano como tu me haya ganado, es mas fue eso, por ser tan pequeño te pudiste esconder haya y no te pude dar- Kaoru soltó una pequeña risa

Kaoru: -¿pequeñO?, pero si soy niña- dijo quitándose el casco revelando su cabellera. Kojiro se quedo atónito ante la noticia, no sabia que decir ante tal reacción.

Kojiro: -¿¡una niña!?-

Kaoru: -si, ¿no es obvio?-

Kojiro: -una chica-

Kaoru: -si-

Kojiro: -una…- lo interrumpió una cachetada que ella le dio

Kojiro: -au ¿¡por que hiciste eso!?-

Kaoru: -por que ya parecías un CD rayado- (la pelea cortesía de Yuki Ryu y su servidora Blood. Pos data: **(**_ni crean que las peleas las pongo de las veces de cuando me peleo con Yuki Ryu eso es Pff patético_**)**

Kojiro-¡eso no!, ¡¿Por qué en la cara?! De eso vivo-

Kaoru: -¿Qué la gente paga por ver un fenómeno?-

Kojiro-¡aquí el unico fenómeno eres tú, mutante niña-niño! ¿¡Que rayos hace una niña aquí!?-

Kaoru-fíjate que no necesito pedirle permiso a un machista como tu para venir ¿¡o que eres el rey!?- dijo con algo de sarcasmo

Kojiro: -tal vez no el de aquí pero si el de tus sueños- dijo dándose cuenta de lo hermosa que era Kaoru y sonriendo de manera seductora provocando el sonrojo de su contraparte

Kaoru: -si, por que apareces en mis pesadillas-

Kojiro: -ah, pero sueñas con migo-

Kaoru: -¡te acabo de conocer!-

Kojiro: -pues felicidades te acabas de ganar la lotería-dijo altaneramente y dejando a Kaoru con una cara de fastidio.

Kaoru: -¿Qué el premio de consolación?- dijo matándosela a Kojiro

Hermano menor: -Kaoru ya vámonos, Dai nos va a llevar a…- el hermano menor **(**_quien sepa su nombre dígame por favor_**)** de Kaoru se detuvo cuando vio al chico frente a Kaoru

-¿y este quien es?- dijo con voz paternal provocando una corta risa por parte de Kojiro y Kaoru, después llegó Dai y las risas se apagaron; Dai era un poco más grande que Kojiro (como 30 cm… _uy que poco_**)**

-¿y este quien es?- esta vez preguntó Dai y esta vez Kojiro lejos de reírse se espantó, el primogénito lo miro con una mirada fría única en su especie (la verdad eso no provocó que Kojiro se espantara, lo que le espanto era que el era mas alto o mas fuerte,_pero no mas guapo jijiji_**.)**

-un idiota- dijo Kaoru provocando que Kojiro se calmara un poco aunque sus hermanos (los de Kaoru,_¿si se figaron?, escribí un paréntesis dentro de otro XD_**) **estuvieran ahí** (**_creo que lo que lo tranquilizó fue que ella seguía ahí para protegerlo, no se de ¿donde saco esa idea?_**) **Kaoru se rió un poco (y era la única riendo). Volteó a ver la salida y luego a su hermano

-ok, ya vámonos que se me va a pasar el partido, gracias por todo ¡adiós!- dijo mientras encaminaba (arrastraba) a sus hermanos hasta la salida Haciendo que se le pasara el susto a Kojiro.

Con el ojiazul:

Nivel 5, estaba apunto de ganar el videojuego: llamas mortales, solo le faltaba la ultima y mas grande llama zombi** (**_jajajajajaj, les apuesto a que hubo mas de uno que pensó que me refería a las llamas de fuego LOL, de hecho ese era mi plan jijiji, ¿se imaginan un videojuego de llamas zombi? __o_0_), había una multitud de gamers al rededor de el observando atentamente al rubio. Se escuchaba que murmuraban y lo adoraban mientras los medios lo grababan. Pero de pronto, apareció la llama mayor, estaba llena de sangre y justo cuando iba a atacar... ¡El avatar de Makoto le cortó la cabeza!, hací, ganando el juego, la multitud se enloqueció frenéticamente, felicitando a Makoto por su gran logro. Entre aplausos y felicitaciones, tropezó con un chico que usaba una gorra grande y sudadera, era delgado y tenía cuerpo de niña:

Makoto: -oh lo siento- dijo, pero no recibió una sola respuesta por parte del misterioso chico que pasó como huyendo del arcade. Makoto lo volteó a ver extrañado, y en su vista se topo con: un videojuego de baile. Mientras seacercaba sintió que una mano lo jalaba Hera Momotaro que lo jalaba para sacarlo de ahí antes de que se vuelva a enviciar con otro videojuego

Momotaro: -ya ven nerd-, Makoto puso una cara de perrito, (como si alejaran a un bebé de su mamá,_XD_**).**

Momotaro: -camina, debemos encontrar a Kojiro- dijo soltando a su hermano de la camisa

Makoto: -¿que no sería mas fácil hablarle por teléfono?- dijo con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza y sacando su celular del bolsillo de su sudadera, (que compró el día anterior en el centro comercial) toucheó un poco (¿¡que?! Si en el celular de teclas es teclear en el touch se permite touchear ¿no?... Ok. No) y le marcó a su hermano ojiverde, Kojiro sintió que su pantalón vibraba, al inicio se espantó un poco** (**_me pasó una vez, me empezó a vibrar la pierna y luego me acordé de que ya tenía celular_**) **pero luego (_como yo_) se acordó de su celular, contestó:

Kojiro: -hola-

Makoto:-hola Bu, quiero decir Kojiro, ¿donde estas?- dijo casi gritando

Kojiro: imitando su voz: -en las gotchas ¿donde estas tu?-

Makoto: volviendo a gritar -en el arcade, vamos para haya-

Kojiro: sigue gritando -ah- bajo la voz -¿y por que gritas?-

Makoto: sigue gritando en medio de la calle mientras toda la gente se le queda viendo a el y a Momotaro -no se cr...-Momotaro lo interrumpió tapándole la boca un tanto avergonzado

Makoto: susurrando -¡cállate Makoto!, la gente se nos queda viendo, ¡au!- su hermano menor lo había mordido dejándole una marca en la mano con forma de la perfecta y blanca dentadura de su hermano **(**_bueno olviden lo de perfecta, pero si es muy blanca... Ok no)_

Día 5:

4:30 de la mañana y la señorita Keane los levantó con un grito de los mil demonios

Makoto: -¡ahh!

Momotaro: se cae de la cama -¡ouh!-

Kojiro: bostezó un poco y se dio vuelta –mmm-

Sr. Keane: -Kojiro, despierta cariño- Kojiro solo soltó un gemido un poco extraño. A Makoto y Momotaro se les hizo algo normal pero no a la señorita Keane, que salió del cuarto y volvió con 5 amplificadores de sonido y una guitarra eléctrica, _(¿Qué hará una maestra con 5 amplificadores y una guitarra eléctrica?)_ conectó los amplificadores a una extensión y luego a la guitarra y después de una nota a todo volumen Kojiro cayo de la cama en la que estaba cayendo en su hermosísima cara_(¡en la cara no!)_

Keane: -por ser maestra debo de estar en la escuela antes que todos y ustedes por ser mis hijos deben de acostumbrarse a la rutina, ahora báñense, cámbiense, y almuerzen que hoy les voy a enseñar los 8 años de escuela que no tuvieron- los tres intentaron huir por la ventana pero no pudieron; su madre la aseguró con candando previniendo lo sucedido.

2:45 de la mañana:

Kojiro estaba dormido en la mesa del comedor, Momotaro se estaba quedando dormido en Makoto quien ya estaba pegando el parpado superior al inferior. La señorita Keane los vio ya todos dormidos y se compadeció de ellos. Les trajo una manta y los dejó dormir.

Yyyyyy ese fue el episodio de hoy, si les gustó revews si no… no me importa jaja ok gracias a todos por leer y ahora *trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*(el redoble de tambores, más bien suena como una metralleta): el adelanto del próximo capitulo:

En el próximo capitulo de "JD juertes declaraciones"…

Un posible reencuentro entre ellos y ellas… ¿podría cambiar su vida?, ¿Makoto encontrara el amor verdadero?, ¿Un amor se desatara entre Kaoru y Kojiro o es pura pelea? Descúbralo en el próximo episodio de:

"JD juertes declaraciones"… Chaito XD.


	3. ¿nueva Miyako? parte 1

"JD juertes declaraciones"

Episodio 3- ¿nueva Miyako? Parte 1

-diálogos-

(PENSAMIENTOS)

(_Mis pensamientos_)

*sonidos… o intentos*

Hooooolaaaaaa a toooodoooooooooosss vengo hiperactivaaaaaaaaaa jijijijijji supongo que este será el episodio mas gracioso que eh hecho, la verdad no se ni porque digo eso si ninguno es graciosos… ¡miau! Wow estoy medio torcida jaja ok. Ahora los típicos agradecimientos:

(Imagínenme con un Oscar en la mano encima de un escenario):

Yo: -Quiero agradecer a mi mama por dejarme usar su laptop para escribir los ficseses, a los que leen mi fic y ponen revews buenos, a mi familia por leerlos y echarme porras, a mis compañeros: Yuki-Ryu, Aika, Rina Moon y a ahora en el equipo:_ próximamente _ damas y caballeros, un aplauso a ella y a la academia: ¡sin ustedes no lo hubiera logrado! (Ahora empiezo a llorara dramáticamente mientras bajo del escenario) Jaja que loquita estoy ;P, no lo que pasa es que como les digo, vengo feliz por que esque me fui de vacaciones a Guayabitos.

y pues ¿que mejor manera de manifestarlo que expresándolo en mi fic? Hablando de el (me desvié un poco)… ¡ahí les va!

4:53 de la mañana, casa de los chicos: (se vio como en las series de "CIS", "bones" y "la ley y el orden" jaja)

Los RRBZ estaban almorzando el huevo cocido/quemado que les había hecho su mama. Makoto se estaba comiendo con dificultad el almuerzo junto con Momotaro que veía conteniendo la risa de ver como Kojiro usaba el almuerzo como almohada (que tierno, con la carita todita llenita de restitos de comidita quemadita; digno de los de Saltillo: ponerle a todas las palabras un ito o ita). Momotaro le dio un golpe con la mano extendida en la cabeza. Kojiro se levanto de golpe, sus dos hermanos se empezaron a reír descontroladamente al ver que el desayuno se le había quedado pegado en la cara. Su mama ojinaranja (¿si los tiene de ese color no, o eran morados?) los reprendió apurandolos para llegar a la hora indicada, los tres subieron a lavarse los dientes y a que los peinara su mama. A Momotaro le arregló el pelo dejándoselo como nerd de esos que se peinan raro, a Makoto lo peino como Justin Beaver y a Kojiro le intentó cortar el pelo pero (por suerte) no se dejó hací que lo peinó igual que siempre, solo que esta vez le recogió todo y su fleco. Obviamente ninguno de los tres se dejó los peinados y en el auto se despeinaron a su modo

Keane: -¡Momotaro, no te pongas esa cosa!-

Momotaro-se llama gorra-

-¡como se llame, pero no te la pongas y tu, quítate ese cuerno que pareces emo (_a mi me dicen eso bua_), ¡Makoto!, te peiné muy bien como para que te despeines hací, Kojiro arréglate esa corbata y tu también Momotaro, el unico que viene mas o menos presentable es Makoto y eso que es el menor!- (_también me dicen eso_ ¬_¬)

6:45 am, casa de Momoko (_debo de dejar de ver esas series_):

Momoko rodo en su cama hacia el lado derecho quedando al lado de su buró, soltó un Bostezo y abrió los ojos lentamente, trató de enfocar la vista y...

Momoko: -¡me quedan 15 minutos para llegar a la escuelahhh!-, en el intento por pararse y enredada por las cobijas cayó al suelo

Momoko: -ouh- se desenredó y se fue rápido a bañarse, peinarse y cambiarse. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras despidiéndose de su mama y su papa

Mama de Momoko: -Momoko ¿te vas sin desayunar?-

Momoko: -¡si!- dijo de primer impulso y saliendo rápidamente de su casa, se detuvo fuera de la puerta asimilando lo que hizo: -¡no te creas, no te creas ponme el almuerzo junto con el lonche!- dijo golpeando la puerta de donde salió su mama que ya tenía el almuerzo embolsado y se lo dio. Momoko salió disparada como rayo hacia su escuela. Pasó por un pasillo, subió unas escaleras, se acordó de que ese era la dirección del salón del año pasado, bajó escaleras, volvió a pasar por el pasillo, cruzó un patio, subió otras escaleras (_me paso lo mismo jaja_). Por fin llegó jadeando y sentándose en su banca. Ya cansada, dejó caer su cabeza en el pupitre haciéndolo sonar.

Miyako: -hola Momoko- Miyako saludó con dulzura a su amiga;

-hola- Momoko saludó un tanto cansada y luego se percató de como es nuevo ciclo escolar, habrían chicos nuevos hací que levantó su cabeza y volteó a ver el panorama. Justo como lo había previsto, habían chicos nuevos: una chica de pelo azul acua con piercings en el labio inferior de la boca, una chica de cabello rosa con un vestido lila y una cruz negra en el centro, un chico rubio de ojos verdes, un chico de pelo negro y ojos cafés obscuros que usaba una chaqueta de americano _(como las que usa Zayne de guan direcshon jaja_), una chica que usaba el mismo tipo de chaqueta solo que en chaleco, una gorra de visera plana color roja una blusa negra y unos shorts de mezclilla con cabellos negros y una mecha rubia (**LA CHICA**, _seria gracioso ver unos shorts con un mechón de cabello rubio... Bueno la verdad daría miedo_) había gente nueva y uno que otro conocido como Himeko (**PRINCESA**) que se acercaba para presumirles su nuevo bolso que compró en sus largas y lujosas vacaciones en parís.

Himeko: -Hola Miyako lindo broche por cierto, ¿ya viste mi nuevo bolso?-

-uh, si- dijo Miyako con una gotita en la cabeza y una sonrisa falsa en la cara: ese bolso era horrible y lejos de parecer de parís parecía que lo había sacado de algún bote de basura o algo hací. Iba a empezar a presumir alguna otra cosa como su vestido, sus zapatos, su nueva corona, algo por el estilo pero por fortuna para Miyako sonó la campana. Los alumnos se sentaron en sus asientos y la tutora de grupo llegó.

Maestra-buenos días niños...-antes de que empezara, la señorita Keane se asomo por la puerta

Keane -ah, maestra perdone la tardanza pero me dicen que hubo un error y estos niños tendrán que estar en aquí-

Maestra: -claro-

Keane-bueno aquí te los dejo, adiós- se despidió de sus hijos y se fue de vuelta a su salón, los tres entraron y todas las chicas del salón se le quedaban viendo a los tres con cara de 3u3 o de *¬* claro, menos Miyako y Momoko quienes se veían rodeadas de miradas de sorpresa debido a el gran parecido que tenían con los chicos. Después de ellos se asomo Kaoru jadeando por la puerta:

Kaoru: -maestra perdón por llegar tarde, ¿puedo pasar?-

Maestra: -si- Kaoru pasó y se dejó caer en la única banca disponible. Kojiro se le quedo viendo: era la chica de las gotchas, al inicio no pudo reconocerla bien; usaba el uniforme de la escuela que era: una blusa blanca tipo polo, un suéter azul de botones, una falda cuadrada y unos zapatos negros.

Maestra: -ok. Niños, por ser nuevo ciclo escolar nos vamos a presentar, cada uno dirá su nombre y algo que le guste, ok empezamos por esta fila- dijo señalando una fila Niño x: soy tal me gusta tal y hací se fueron hasta llegar a Kaoru

Kaoru: -soy Kaoru y me gustan los deportes- niño x, niño x, niño x, niño x, niño x, niño x, niño x, niño x, niño x, niño x,

Kojiro: -soy Kojiro, me gusta dormir- niño x,

Miyako: -soy Miyako, me gustan las pasarelas y estar con la gente que quiero- niño x, niño x, niño x, niño x,

Momotaro: -soy Momotaro me gustan los dulces y tocar la guitarra- niño x, niño x, niño x, niño x,

Momoko: -soy Momoko, me gustan los chicos y los dulces- niño x, niño x,

Makoto: -soy Makoto, me gustan los videojuegos y el karaoke-

Kojiro: tosió falsamente –nerd- estallaron algunas risas que la profesora fácilmente apago.

10:30 am. Patio (_se que debo de dejar de escribir hací pero no se como ubicar las escenas_):

Momoko estaba atacándose de comida, esta vez traía más que de costumbre, le habían dado el almuerzo como lonche

Kaoru: -oye Miyako ¿soy yo o la mayoría de los nuevos se te quedan viendo?-

Miyako: -espera-, se voltea hacia donde están los chicos y los saluda, ellos responden el saludo y ella se voltea –tranquila, sigues cuerda-

La chica de pelo rosa se acercó a ellas y con un tono un tanto dulce les dijo:

-¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?-

Kaoru: -n… ¡au!- Momoko le dio un codazo para que se callara

Miyako: -claro- la chica de pelo color rosa se sentó tímidamente mientras veía con intriga como los chicos veían a Miyako

Hanako: -soy Hanako-

Momoko: -lo sabemos, lo dijiste en clases- dijo entre mordidas

Hanako: se dirige a Miyako –se ve que llamas la atención de los chicos- dijo volteando a ver Miyako –en especial la de Makoto- dijo volteando a ver a Makoto que estaba mirando mal disimuladamente a Miyako

Miyako: -¿eh?, ah, si, en veces me fastidia un poco- dijo con des interés volviendo a darle una mordida a sus sándwich

Hanako: -la verdad a mi se me hace súper que te la vivas rodeada de tantos chicos alabándote y llenándote de regalos- Momoko vio la cara de la chica y guiñándole un ojo le dijo

Momoko: -si quieres tener tantos chicos aprende de Miyako, no hay chica mas codiciada que ella, claro a menos que aparezca otra Miyako- la chica de pelo rosa le llego una idea a la cabeza (**OTRA MIYAKO**) pensó.

Al siguiente día en la escuela:

Por los pasillos había una conmoción inmensa "es hermosa" se escuchaba "¿será hermana de Miyako?" "su clon" Miyako estaba sentada en su banca platicando con Momoko y Kaoru cuando sonó la campana. Todos volvieron a sus asientos y la profesora entro al salón segundos después apareció por el marco de la puerta, todos se quedaron pasmados al ver a una chica idéntica a Miyako usaba todo lo que ella usaba, el pelo recogido de la misma manera, su piel tan blanca como la de Miyako, era casi una copia de Miyako nada mas que esta tenia el cabello color rosa

: -perdón maestra, ¿puedo pasar?-

Yyyyyyyyyyy ya no se me ocurre nada, rayos se me fue la inspiración la verdad estóy cansada y no me queda cabeza para esto…

¡Miau! Jaja no se de donde salió eso, pero me llego a la mente y lo escribí pero dejare de escribir porque ya tengo ganas de ir al baño y de dormir, pero antes de eso y a toda prisa, redoble de tambores por favor *prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ts* ¡El adelanto del próximo capitulo!:

En el próximo capitulo de "JD juertes declaraciones"…

¿Acaso… no, no se me ocurre nada, pero solo por si me queda algo de inspiración para el próximo capitulo: descubra esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de:

"JD juertes declaraciones"… Chaito XD.

Ah las respuestas de los REVEWS:

**GUEST:** los fics que mencioné son el primer capitulo de este.

**MITZUKI35: ***u* me encantó que seas el revew más bonito que me han dado; gracias por el nombre del niñito (¿niñito?). No puedo creer que te pase eso: eso es tamal; no es de Dios, Miss. Keane no es de Dios en ese caso. En este capitulo veras lo que pasó; la guitarra no era de el: la vió en una tienda para saber que le pasó a mojo nececitas leer JD juertes declaraciones de Nozomi Blood que esa era yo pero me compliqué y me hice esta cuenta para continuar ese fic. Creo que fué mucho rollo y si este te hizo reir deves de leer el de JD juertes declaraciones que como y ate mencioné es el primer capitulo de esta; está padre electrocutan a Mojo y Momotaro y Kojiro se agarran a agolpes por unas palomitas… lo se que loco.

**CAMI38: **aqui ta; perdón si me tardé pero esque me fui de vacaciones.

**BRICKXBLOSS-REDS: **Gracias port u revew

**NIILEVELN: **¿querias la continuacion? Aqui taaa!


	4. nueva Miyako? parte 2

Episodio 4- ¿nueva Miyako? Parte 2

-diálogos-

(PENSAMIENTOS Y ACLARACIONES)

(_Mis pensamientos_)

*sonidos… o intentos *

Hola, otra vez yo con el siguiente capitulo, es que como que soy muy flojita y escribir me cansa un poco pero eso no me impide subir los que ya tengo escritos, vengo de ver televisión y estoy un poco cansada hací que creo que este capitulo será muuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyy corto- (se oyó como vaca)… ¡ne ni tanto! Wow ¿de donde salió eso? Y yo que pensé que estaba aburrida y andaba de flojita creo que escribir me da ánimos…no lo que me anima es que los revews de (pongo el nombre de los revews que me gustan) están con todo y en esta pagina son súper buenos con migo por ser de las nuevas.

La maestra estaba confundida, volteo a ver a Miyako y luego a la chica -si- el salón estaba perplejo con la llegada de Miyako 2, Makoto se puso a ver a Miyako y a Miyako 2. A pesar de la confusión la profesora prosiguió:

-ok. Como todos saben, la primera semana es de integración hací que quiero que todos sigan las instrucciones que vienen en las hojas que sus compañeros les van a entregar- mientras la maestra explicaba, Momoko comia mientras Momotaro la veía con una cara de dulzura. Momoko se percató de esto y con las mejillas llenas de comida le susurró:

-no le digas a la maestra-

-tranquila-.

Miyako anotaba en una libreta y Makoto trataba de seguir su ejemplo: sacó su libreta de tareas y se puso a dibujar todo lo que oia en chibi (XD), Kaoru dormia y Kojiro la miraba con una sonrisa de lado y amor mal disimulado

Maestra:-Momoko, Momotaro, ¿me podrian decir de que estan hablando?- Kaoru se despertó al oir a la maestra, percatándose de que el chico la estaba observando con sus ojos desorbitados, se limpió la saliva con el brazo y se enderezó volteando a ver a Kojiro

-¿¡que!?-.

Momoko volteó a ver preocupada a la maestra y luego a Momotaro

Maestra:-anden hablen, los estoy esperando-Momotaro se puso de pie

Momotaro:-Momoko me decía que debo de dejar de comer en clase-volteó a ver a Momoko quien lo veía atónita. La maestra se volteó hacia el pizarrón:

Maestra:-bien, te quedas sin recreo-Momotaro se alteró y luego señaló a Momoko y como en un acto de auto defensa dijo

Momotaro:-ella tambien estaba comiendo-ella lo volteó a ver con cara de WTF?!

Maestra:-bien, ambos se quedan castigados-

Momoko: susurrando-¿¡por que hiciste eso!?-

Momotaro: susurrando -pense que no me castigaria-

Momoko:-que tu mama sea la subdirectora no significa que seas invulnerable-

Momotaro:-¿a no?-

-...-

Maestra: -ok niños ya pueden salir al salón de las clases extraescolares- todos salieron del salón con sus mochilas. Momoko fue hacia las audiciones de animadoras, Momotaro hacia la rondalla masculina, Kojiro se fue hacia los deportes junto con Kaoru (no iban juntos, solo que los dos iban para la misma dirección), Makoto fue hacia el club de computación Miyako se dirigía a inscribirse al club de diseño siendo seguida por la chica de pelo rosa que al parecer iba siguiendo todos sus pasos para parecerse mas a ella.

Miyako estaba siendo seguida por la chica de pelo rosa, a cada lugar al que ella iba ya había pasado Miyako por ahí antes, incluso en el receso se consiguió sentar con ellas tres de nueva cuenta. Logro durar como Miyako todo un día llena de fans y toda la cosa pero al final del dia se dio cuenta de que aunque hubo gente que se confundió y la llamó Miyako mas de una vez, no cambio que Makoto no la viera.

(¿SERA POR MI CABELLO, ACASO NO LO TENGO TAN RUBIO COMO ELLA, SERA QUE MIYAKO TIENE MEJOR CUERPO?) Pensaba mientras estaba acostada en su cama color como que fucsia con flores negras. No sabia que tenia Miyako que ella no, la examinó todo el día, como si fuera un halcón bajo su presa. Copiaba exactamente todo lo que ella hacia o no hacía, era la copia exacta de Miyako; desde el peinado hasta la actitud, desde lo que hacia hasta lo que no, cada cosa que Miyako hacia, era ley para ella. Pero le faltaba algo, algo que la hiciera igual a ella, ¿pero que era eso que le faltaba para que Makoto la quiera? o para que le hablara, o mínimo para que la notara, nececita algo que la distinguiera de las demas chicas; como a Miyako.

Escuela, 5:48 p.m.

Kaoru había salido de sus clases de Kendo (o kedo búsquenlo en google) se sentó en la banqueta de la escuela a comer el sándwich que le había dado su mamá, Kojiro llegó y se sentó junto a ella

Kojiro: -hola enana-

Kaoru: -¿Qué quieres?-

Kojiro: -tu sándwich- =)

Kaoru: -no-

Kojiro: se arrodilla frente a ella -por favor-

Kaoru: -¡pídeselo a tu mamá!-

Kojiro: -esta en junta de maestros por favor por favor-

Kaoru: -bien ya, te daré, ¡pero ya cállate!- dijo volteando para el lado derecho de la calle y extendiéndole el sándwich con la mano izquierda, Kojiro lejos de tomar el emparedado, le dio una mordida, lo que hizo que Kaoru se volteara

Kaoru: -¡agárralo no lo muerdas!-

Kojiro: -g, ¿mjjmjmm?-

Kaoru: -habla troglodita-

Kojiro: -¿Qué si tu lo hiciste?-

Kaoru: -si-

Kojiro: -no esta mal, pero, es algo seco, le falta un poco de pimienta, ¿haz intentado hacerlo con lechuga italiana?, es muy buena, creo que deverias intentar ponerle pimiento morrón, o quizá pechuga de pavo, o algo hací que le de ese toque fresco- dijo dejando pasmada a la chica por la critica de chef experto por parte del azabache, quien siguió presumiendo sus actividades culinarias

Kojiro: -digo, no es como los que yo hago- (¡¿**QUE ACABO DE DECIR**?!)

Kaoru: -tu, ¿cocinas?-

Kojiro: -ah, eh, uh, bbll, pl, sssi, ¿por?- dijo tartamudeando

Kaoru: -pues, no me lo esperaba de ti, del joto de tu hermano rubio si pero, ¿tu?-

Kojiro: -¡¿Qué tiene de malo, que tu no cocinas?!- Kaoru estalló de la risa

Kaoru: -se me quema hasta el agua-

Kojiro: -pero eres una chica-

Kaoru: -pero no de esas-

Kojiro: -¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

Kaoru: -pues ya que-

Kojiro: -no se lo digas a nadie-

Kaoru: -¿Por qué?-

Kojiro: -ya sabes-

Kaoru: ¬¬ -dímelo-

Kojiro: -bueno, no daría buena reputación que un tipo como yo haga cosas como esas-

Kaoru: -¿acaso tienes reputación?- dijo en ton de burla y haciendo enojar al chico.

Kojiro: -si, ¿acaso eres niña?- Kaoru se empezó a reir y dandole un golpe de juego en el hombro le dijo

Kaoru: -tranquila nenita, era una broma, que delicado eres eh- ella le dió una sonrisa que hizo que el chico se ruborizara.

YYYYYYYYYYY ese fue el capítulo perdón si fue de relleno pero esto fue solo para ponerle el suspenso al siguiente capitulo que estará más padre que este. Bueno se que muchos odian a Hanako alias: "la chica del pelo de chicle" pero tranqui; le pasará algo impresionante en el siguiente capitulo Muajajajajaaaa.

El adelanto del próximo capitulo:

En el próximo capitulo de "OTRA VEZ TU?!" (si se me ocurre algo)…

¿se me ocurrirá algo para el próximo capitulo?, ¿Estas preguntas sirven de algo? Descúbralo en el próximo episodio de:

"OTRA VEZ TU?!"…


End file.
